The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a multi-storied one.
Numerous tools of different kinds and/or shapes and/or sizes are often required in a factory or a family and are always horizontally stored or vertically stored in the same plane of a tool box which is thus space-occupying and is inconvenient in storage and/or carriage. In addition, the tool is frequently freely placed in a storing groove therefore in the prior tool box, so that the tools become mixed-up together in the tool box therefore.